When Destinies Entwine
by PurpleDragonKeeper123
Summary: A three-shot detailing the three key parts of Mordred and Kara's relationship. Lots of lovely fluffy stuff, and a bit of seriousness thrown in for good measure! Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MERLIN! Sad times, right! Enjoy!


**AN: **Okay, so I should be posting the next chapter of my other Merlin fic but... it's not finished yet :P I'm hoping to have it up later tonight, but this thought came into my head, and have lots of Mordred/Kara feels right now so.. ta-da XD This will hopefully be a three-shot, at least that's how I've planned it XD

Disclaimer: No Merlin isn't mine, blah blah blah, you probably see this a lot, and, yes, I'm just as annoyed as everyone else about it -.- ENJOY!

* * *

Mordred had always felt like an outsider amongst the druids, and growing up he often felt as if everyone was scared of him, as if they were waiting for him to snap. Often, he would watch the other children being taught attacking spells, but he would never be allowed to join in. He was only ever tutored alone, away from the other druid children, with his own personal tutor.

His tutor, Maygren, an ancient old man with more knowledge than years to his life, would often try to explain the importance of Mordred's separation from the others.

"You are special, young one," he would say, "One day, I hope you will realise this. And always remember: destiny does not define you. You do not need to follow any particular path in life. If you so wish to take a different path to the one that has been laid out for you, then break away and follow your dream." Mordred often just rolled his eyes and begged the old man to teach him some more.

But as he grew older, Mordred found that everyone's feelings towards him intensified. The few friends he had at the druid camp because more loving, and more protective. But he also found that people feared him more, and steered clear of him whenever possible. When the druids went out on journeys for whatever reason, Mordred was always left behind 'just in case'. He never found out what the 'just in case' was.

He hadn't met anyone knew for almost six years. Until one day, he finally had someone to share his lessons with.

Kara had turned up out of the blue, overnight, without so much as a warning. And it wasn't the fact that she was new, or that he could possibly have someone his own age to talk to at last that led Mordred to come to love Kara.

It was the fact that people treated her as they treated him.

"Hi," she said, almost shyly, as Mordred approached her for the very first time. She was sitting on a boulder, a few feet away from the clearing where Mordred would usually practice using his gift. Her curly brown hair hung down her back; she hadn't bothered to do anything with it the morning before, and seeing as she hadn't got far before being taken prisoner by bandits, she didn't suppose it really mattered anyway.

"Who're you?" he asked. He was suspicious, as anyone who had been kept apart from civilisation for almost his whole life would be.

"My name is Kara," she said, "Who're you?"

"Mordred," he said, sitting down on the boulder next to her, "Why are you here?"

"The druids rescued me," she said, shrugging, "It wouldn't have been my choice of escape route from bandits, but I suppose I should take what's given and make the most of it."

"You were taken by bandits?" Mordred asked, surprised by the girl's lack of injuries.

"Yes," she said, looking at him intently, "You sound surprised."

"Well, you look unharmed," Mordred said nervously, "And the bandits are brutal people..."

"I can handle myself!" she exclaimed defensively.

"Of course! Of... of course," Mordred said hastily. Kara frowned.

"You are strange, Mordred," she commented, "The people here don't like you. Many are afraid. What have you done for them to treat you the way they do?"

"It's not he has done," a voice beside them said, "It is what he is destined to do." Mordred's tutor appeared, taking the hood of his cloak down as he did so.

This was news to Mordred; yes, his tutor had mentioned destiny many times, and he had continually told Mordred that destiny wasn't as important as it seemed. However, never before had Mordred heard of his own destiny.

"What do you mean?" Mordred asked, "What am I going to do?"

"That I cannot tell you, my child," he said gravely, "But I can prepare you for a time that you wish to act against it. Come, we have much to learn, Kara especially. Her part in your destiny is quite significant, Mordred."

Mordred and Kara looked at each other, sharing a look of confusion and surprise.

Mordred stood up, "Shall we, then?" he asked, offering his hand to Kara. She raised her eyebrows smiling.

"I don't see why not," she said, taking his hand, "After all: our destinies are entwined now. We should probably start getting to know each other more."

"You two! Come along! We have no time for idle chit-chat!" Maygren called Mordred rolled his eyes, cursing his tutor for interrupting.

Kara looked at him, laughed at his annoyed expression, and dragged him into the clearing.

* * *

**Voila! I'm hoping to have the next part up soon, no promises of course, but I like this so far :3 Feel free to throw me a review if you fancy it! Thanks for reading!**

**PurpleDragonKeeper123**


End file.
